


True Love

by lunartales



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, brief mentions of the regent and damen, cried alot, cried the most writing this, had fun tho, im extremely passionate about nicaise, in nicaise's pov, kinda ooc oops my bad, sad! Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartales/pseuds/lunartales
Summary: Nicaise thinks about true love.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS SAD PIECE OF SHIT THAT MADE ME CRY WHILE WRITING
> 
> IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!!
> 
> ENJOYYY

My true love came in the form of a cold prince who destroyed people with his venomous tongue, came in the form of the traitor to my master and finally, came in the form of my friend. He was beautiful, blonde and blue eyes that shown in the lights of the stars and the moon's rays. He was brutally honest, and I loved that about him. How he could just say what he wanted to say without worrying about how other people thought of him. How people respected him and didn't dare get on his bad side. I looked up to him like how a younger sibling looked up to their older one. I loved him like how a younger sibling loved their older one.

 

 

When I stole that letter from my master's quarters that one night, I remember thinking to myself: _This is for me. Not for him. But for me and only me and my freedom._  I knew I was selfish. I knew I only thought that because my pride was too high to admit that I loved him. That I helped him. That I would risk anything for him.

_This is only for my sake._

_I'm doing this for myself. Only myself._

_This isn't for anyone, this is only for me._

No. It's not.

As I let my knees fall onto the floor, the moonlight from the large windows hitting my hair as I cried. It wasn't just for me, it was all for him, all for everyone in this land that I was born on, all for everyone on land that I never even rested my feet on. It was all for them. I risked everything for them.

When my master found out, of course I was scared, but I didn't mind. Because I knew I did it for the rest of the people in both the kingdoms. I knew that I did it for him. When my master announced my execution, I didn't mind it. I risked it. I risked everything for them. For him. For Laurent and for that huge animal of his.

I still remember laying my head before that stump. Anxiously waiting for the blade to drop. _This is all for Laurent. This is all for Damen. This is all for everyone in my kingdom. This is all for everyone in the other kingdom._ And then it did drop, and I felt nothing. Then I saw nothing. Black.

 

 

I find myself somewhere nice. A garden with the moon full and bright and the stars splattered across the skies, shimmering like sapphires under the sun. And I see Laurent, seated on a stone bench, a bouquet of blue flowers in his hand. I see him, and I realise his tears were dripping on the petals. In the other hand, a shattered sapphire earring. MY shattered sapphire earring. I reached out to him, closer..

Closer..

Closer..

My fingers lightly brushed his cheek, I pulled away quickly when he cupped the spot I touched. He sobbed for a moment, and kept that hand in place, not moving an inch. "Nicaise.. Nicaise... Forgive me for not being there with you.." He muttered, bringing the shattered earring close to his face.

_No. Please, you did nothing wrong._

"Nicaise, forgive me...for not being able to protect you.."

_You did protect me, please, stop!_

"Nicaise... You were the closest I've ever had to real family years after Auguste had passed away.."

_You were the closest to my real family, too!_

"Nicaise.. You were all I had and yet still you were still taken away from me..!"

_You were all I had too!_

"Nicaise, I love you..!"

_I love you too, Laurent!_

I held him in my arms, his head was resting on my chest as he continued to cry and cry. He doesn't know I was there with him and he sure as hell doesn't know I'm hugging him. My tears rolled down my cheeks as I held him closer, I wanted to tell him I was here. I wanted to tell it to his pretty face that it was all okay and that I was okay. I wanted to tell him directly that I love him and that I risked everything for him.

A little while after, he left. Leaving behind the bouquet, bringing with him the shattered earring. I grabbed the bouquet. Forget-me-nots.

 

 

The thing I learned about true love is that it never needed to be romantic. My true love was my friend, my brother, my family. True love doesn't require romantic feelings. True love doesn't require an age or an appearance. True love doesn't need to be in the form of a lover. True love can be so many things, a pet, a friend, a brother, a sister, anyone, anything. True love has no limits and true love will do anything to reach those impossible lengths. Laurent is **my** true love, and sure as hell **Damen's** true love.

I know for a fact that my true love sits beside his true love on a high throne. That would be enough for me.


End file.
